


I was sure we had met when he took my hand.

by yukiawison



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiawison/pseuds/yukiawison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire can remember things from a past life. A waving flag, a song, and most of all a flash of blonde hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was sure we had met when he took my hand.

"I know you."

"Excuse me?"

Grantaire stared more intently at the blonde student before him. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it but there was definitely something familiar about this man; like he was a distant memory.

"You’re sure we haven’t met?"

The man shook his head slowly. “I’m sorry.” The feeling grew as strands of the man’s hair fell from his loose ponytail. There was a sharp pain in R’s chest, and his eyes flashed with bright light.

"Are you alright?" The blonde had come closer now that R was pale and swaying like he was going to faint. "Do you want to sit down? Maybe get a coffee or something?"

Grantaire nodded, his eyes still focused on this boy’s gold hair and bright eyes. He knew him, he was sure of it, maybe just not in this lifetime.

His fingers were long, and wrapped around the coffee mug as if they were made for it. He sat at the edge of the chair like someone always ready for action. His shoulders slumped like he was used to hunching over a desk, but his feet tapped on the checkered tile like he could outrun you. Everything in this man’s body language brought back an aching feeling of nostalgia, the uncomfortable itch of déjà vu. 

"So does this happen a lot? This meeting a person from a past life thing?" The man sounded skeptical, but didn’t make to leave.

"Um, a few times," R began. "When I met my friend Eponine, and another friend Marius. I was the only one who felt it, they didn’t…I mean no one else really…I’m sorry."

He frowned. “Don’t be sorry. I’m just sorry you had a bad reaction seeing me. Was it like that with your other friends?”

"No," R said softly, his face burning. "No, I don’t know why I nearly fainted with you. With them it was more of a…I don’t know, euphoric feeling. And then like a flashback of people on a barricade and…"

"Wait what?"

"A barricade, yeah I don’t know about that either, but it’s always some kind of barricade with French flags and guns."

"Like French Revolution stuff?" The man asked.

"More like unsuccessful rebellion," Grantaire sighed. 

The blonde man leaned forward, eyes narrowed. “So who was I in this rebellion?”

R gulped.This guy was very attractive, both on a weird past life level, and a very basic please just kiss me level. “You were um, you were the leader.”

The guy looked happy, amused even, and sat back, sipping his coffee. “What’s your name?”

"Grantaire," he replied.

"I’m Enjolras," Enjolras replied. "Nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand, and R grinned before taking it. The motion was like a spark, a memory stronger than any of the other things he’d remembered. Stronger than the vision of Ponine cradled in Marius’s arms, or the drunken blur of a band of schoolboys, their leader dressed in red.

He took this Enjolras’s hand and it was like falling in love.


End file.
